1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual chip signal conversion device applicable to the Subscriber Identify Module (SIM), and more particularly, to the technical field regarding the integration of dual cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the National Communications Commission (NCC), there were 24.68 million mobile phone subscribers in Taiwan by the end of June, 2008, that is, everyone in the country had more than one mobile phone. The phenomenal popularity of mobile phones in Asia indicates that the mobile phone has become an essential device for both personal and professional use. While some may use the mobile phone to take photos and listen to music, the majority of mobile phone users simply use the gadget to make/receive phone calls and send/receive messages. Currently, a SIM card is used in a mobile phone to store the user's phone number, phone book and system information, such as the Personal Identification Number (PIN) code and user ID, and to perform antitheft function, access control function, etc. However, people's heavy reliance on mobile phones gives rise to the needs to integrate the near field communication (NFC) functions, such as the functions of EasyCard, credit card and entrance card, into a SIM card. Near Field Communication or NFC is a short-range high frequency wireless communication technology which enables two electronic devices to access/read in data from contactless cards through contactless point to point communication, thereby to safely exchange data.
As the integration of relevant value-added services to a SIM card without changing the structure of the SIM card is industrially applicable, the present invention provides a dual chip signal conversion device.